How to Wake Him Up
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Aomine bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bangun pagi dengan mudah, dan Kise sebagai pihak yang tinggal serumah dengannya menjadi korban setiap pagi harus membangunkan gorila itu. Itu bukan perkara mudah, tapi Kise akhirnya tahu cara cepat membangunkan Aomine. Drabble AoKise. Shounen-ai. Fail-fluff fail-humor. RnR?


** Asakura.:**

**~proudly present~**

**.**

**How to Wake Him Up**

.

(Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi)

.

.

Kise menghela nafas, melirik ke arah jam dinding, benda itu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima. Sebenarnya bukan masalah baginya, sih. Toh Ia sudah selesai mandi, beres-beres dan sarapan dari tadi. Masalahnya satu saat ini, ada gorila ganteng yang sedang masih saja asyik meniduri gulingnya. Padahal matahari sudah naik, percuma saja Kise membuka gorden kamar tadi.

Tangannya bergerak mengguncangkan tubuh gorila itu.

"Aomine-cchi bangun, sudah jam delapan lewat lima. Kau mau dimarahi atasanmu? Jam setengah sembilan 'kan kau harus sudah ada di kantor?"

Persetan dengan itu, gorila bernama Aomine itu malah makin erat memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah bermandikan iler. **Ewh.**

"Aomine-cchi, bangun! Aku siram, nih!" ancam Kise, yang memang sedari tadi memegang botol air mineral di tangannya. Aomine hanya menggeliat sedikit lalu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau berani," tantangnya. Kise menyeringai, membuka botol di tangannya, pura-pura hendak menumpahkan air di botol itu.

"Berani, kok!"

"Dengan konsekuensi jatahku dilipatgandakan."

Kalimat Aomine barusan nyaris membuat Kise tersedak, wajah model itu langsung memerah karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Bermain dengan porsi normal saja kadang membuat Kise kewalahan, apalagi kalau dilipatgandakan?

"A-Ahomine-cchi mesum!"

Tangan Kise bergerak menarik-narik kaus Aomine, "Aomine-cchi, ayo bangun! Siang, tahu!" katanya sambil berusaha menjatuhkan Aomine dari kasur. Yang bersangkutan menepis tangan Kise dengan gusar.

"Tsk, jangan ganggu aku, Kise."

"Kau mau dipecat, hah? Ayo cepat bangun! Ahomine-cchi!"

Kise benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa Ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini setiap hari? Sudah dua tahun mereka tinggal serumah dan nyaris setiap pagi berakhir seperti ini. Padahal Aomine selalu tidur lebih dulu daripada Kise. Bangunnya malah lebih siang, lebih susah malah. Heran kenapa orang seperti ini bisa menjadi polisi, padahal profesi itu lekat dengan _image_ disiplin.

Mendadak Kise mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia mengambil telepon seluler milik Aomine, menyalakan nada deringnya, seolah-olah ada yang menelpon.

"Halo, selamat pagi, Kise Ryota di sini," katanya, menyeringai memulai aktingnya. Aomine masih tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ah, Aomine Daiki? Maaf pak, Ia masih tidur. Ada pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan? Apa? Kalau tidak bangun sekarang akan dipecat? Ya ampun separah itu?" lanjutnya, seolah-olah atasan Aomine yang menelponnya. Aomine menguap.

"Atasanku tidak punya nomor teleponku, idiot."

Nyaris saja Kise membanting telepon di tangannya.

"_Mo_, Aomine-cchi ayo bangun! Lihat _tuh_ sudah jam delapan lewat sepuluh! Kau pikir beres-beres dan waktu perjalanan cukup duapuluh menit? Bangun!" kata Kise, kembali ke rencana utama, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Aomine.

Aomine menggeliat, membuat wajah Kise sedikit cerah. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengubah posisi tidurnya. Wajah Kise terlihat masam kembali.

"Aomine-cchi, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku potong jatahmu sebulan," katanya, mengeluarkan ancaman lain.

"Palingan nanti juga kau yang minta."

Sial, tinggal bersama Aomine memang membuat pemuda redup itu tahu segala hal tentang Kise baik luar maupun dalam. Kise kembali memerah.

Beberapa saat kemudian kembali terdengar dengkuran halus dari Aomine, pertanda yang bersangkutan kembali tidur. Kise semakin kesal, melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat limabelas menit.

"Ck, terserah Aomine-cchi, lah. Aku mau telpon **Haizaki** saja, minta berangkat bareng," kata Kise sambil berjalan menjauh, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia memang ada jadwal pemotretan jam sembilan, tadinya ingin berangkat bersama Aomine. Berhubung yang bersangkutan masih asyik _ngorok_, lebih baik Kise numpang di teman lamanya itu.

"Ck! Iya aku bangun, kau puas Kise?! Berani kau telpon Haizaki, aku lipatgandakan ronde malam ini," kata Aomine, bergegas bangun dan menyambar handuk, segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Kise yang menatapnya bingung dengan ponsel di tangan.

_**Begitu doang, toh?**_

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah model tampan itu. Mudah sekali ternyata, singgung saja Haizaki, pasti Aomine bangun. Hahaha, hari-hari berikutnya akan lebih mudah sepertinya.

"Aomine-cchi cepat mandinya! Kalau tidak aku sms Haizaki, nih!"

"Iya, iya! Cerewet sekali kau, Kise!"

Fin.

Halooo~ saya muncul lagi dengan AoKise /nari hula/ susah berpaling sih dari pair ini, entah ada apanya. Baiklaaaah review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
